


Worth the Wait

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Carmas - Freeform, Carmas was hot, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I miss them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Caroline realizes something very important.
Relationships: Thomas Forrester/Caroline Spencer II





	Worth the Wait

“I don’t trust you, Thomas,” Caroline said as he scraped his teeth lightly against the column of her throat. She shivered involuntarily. She wanted him so badly. The truth was that her feelings for him were surging to the surface all over again. Maybe they had never gone away, but she also didn’t want to be a pawn in Thomas’s revenge against his father, even now that Ridge had given her walking papers and told her to stay the hell away from him forever.

Thomas lifted his head, looking at Caroline with those hypnotizing eyes of his. "You don’t trust _yourself,”_ he said. “You want me and that’s why you’re so afraid to be alone with me.”

“Thomas-“ She broke off as Thomas was pressing a forceful kiss to her lips. She felt her toes curl and heat spread throughout her body.

“Thomas,” she tried again but he kissed her again, even more passionately than before, if possible. She was lost in the heady sensation of his mouth on hers, his hands snaking to her hips, the feel of his beautiful body pressed against hers.

She wanted this to go further, so much further, but she also knew better. Thomas was most likely using her. Yes, he proclaimed to love her but what if it was all a ploy to punish Ridge for wrongs – both imagined and otherwise? She didn’t want to be used or take the chance of having her heart shattered by him; she might not survive it.

She finally pressed her hands against his chest and gave him a shove. "Don’t, Thomas, we can’t do this.”

“Why? Because you have some misguided loyalty to my father? Don’t you remember how he dropped you to run back to Brooke – all because he was suspicious, thinking that you were still in love with me? Hell, he _should_ have been suspicious because you _are_ in love with me. You always will be.”

Caroline shook her head. “You’re so cocky aren’t you?”

“Just admit that you love me; that you want me as badly as I want you. Let’s stop playing these childish games and be together.”

“No. Not until you have proven yourself.”

“I have, Caroline. There’s been no one else since you. I chose you even when you didn’t choose me.”

Caroline winced. “You still resent me for that though, don’t you? That’s another reason we shouldn’t be together.” She started for the door but Thomas reached for her arm, pulling her back. How did he always drawn her back, draw her _in?_

“Hey, hey. I do _not_ resent you. Maybe I did for awhile there, but that’s all gone, okay? I choose not to be angry anymore. I choose you, I choose _us._ I returned to L.A. for you. I can’t live without you. I don’t want to.”

“You’re punishing Ridge and using me to do it,” Caroline protested weakly.

“That’s not true. I don’t give a rat’s ass what my dad thinks of us, Caroline. We’re the only two who matter here. And I’m asking you here – to trust me, to believe in me in me when I say I love you and that I’d never use you. Look into my eyes; I can’t lie to you.”

“Thomas-“ He moved his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Caroline, look. See me. I can’t fake this.”

She looked. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw the truth there. He _was_ sincere. She had hurt him but he still loved her dearly and this wasn’t about Ridge or anyone else. It was really about her, about them.

“What do you see, Care?” Thomas asked, gaze unwavering.

“I see – I see the truth,” Caroline said. “I see everything now through your eyes. You do love me, you really do. This isn’t some game or attempt at revenge.”

Thomas smiled. “I told you.” His hands moved back to her hips. “Tell me you want me to make love to you right here, right now.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, because I need to tell you how I feel… I love you, Thomas, so much. What I felt for Rick and Ridge… it doesn’t compare to how I feel about you. I ran from you because of the intensity of my feelings. I was a complete coward. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.” Her eyes misted with tears. “God help me, I want you too. You’re my soulmate. My everything, Thomas.”

Thomas looked humbled, something he wasn’t very often. “Do you really mean all of that?”

Caroline reached for his hands, placing them over her heart. “Yes, I mean it. My heart is yours, if you want it.”

“Oh I want it,” Thomas said. He grinned. “I want you, Caroline. Right now."

“Not here; not in the apartment I shared with Ridge. You deserve better than that.”

“I don’t care. I just need you.”

Caroline kissed him lightly on the lips. “Tonight, at your new place. I promise it will be worth the wait. I know I’ve kept you waiting long enough but-“

“It’s okay,” Thomas finally said. He shrugged. “I guess I can wait a little longer.”

“Tell you what,” Caroline said. “Give me the keys to your apartment. You go do some grocery shopping or something and I’ll have a big surprise for you when you come home.”

“You’re serious?”

“I’m serious,” Caroline said, kissing him deeply. He growled into her lips.

“You’re the only woman I’d ever accept this from, you know.”

Caroline smiled. “I know.”

“So… One more kiss for the road?”

“Sure,” Caroline agreed. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her into a tight embrace. They kissed and somehow in that kiss, Caroline tasted their future together. _And it was going to be amazing._


End file.
